


That's very mean, Iwa-Chan~

by Snufflesw



Series: Bed Talks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, First Time, I Tried, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Smut, Lots of tongue, M/M, My First Smut, Out of Character, Sex, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Vomiting, aoba josai - Freeform, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snufflesw/pseuds/Snufflesw
Summary: After Oikawa accidentally eats Iwaizumi's agedashi tofu, Iwaizumi decides that it's better to punish his teammate to make sure he never does that again. But is the outcome of the punishment want Iwaizumi expected? Or will Oikawa continue to steal Iwaizumi's agedashi tofu just to be punished again?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Bed Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746391
Kudos: 146





	That's very mean, Iwa-Chan~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I'm very sorry if this turned out like trash. I tried my best.

The brown-haired boy felt his whole upper body be pushed against the wall by the slightly shorter male in front of him. Oikawa let out a groan as he heard the loud thud against the walls of his friend's kitchen.

"Iwa-Chaan", he let out as he looked at his fellow teammate in front of him.

Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa with the serious and dark eyes of his. The eyes that could easily give the team captain goosebumps and almost fear for his life. Those were the exact eyes Oikawa was seeing right in front of him at the moment.

"Listen, Iwa-Cha-"

"Don't 'Iwa-Chan' me", Iwaizumi said harshly to the other male, imitating Oikawa's voice when he said 'Iwa-Chan'. "I left that agedashi tofu just to eat it right after practice. But then here you come and eat it instead!" he said to the taller male, who couldn't help but feel a little bad.

Iwaizumi was referring to the empty plate on the kitchen table. Only a few small pieces left of the tofu existed, the rest was floating around in Oikawa's stomach. Oikawa found it in Iwaizumi's fridge and simply couldn't resist but to take it. Iwaizumi was in the shower during the time Oikawa had eaten the well-prepared meal. Iwaizumi always had leftovers in the fridge for when he got home. He'd also have a dish for Oikawa as well, mostly due to him always being at Iwaizumi's house. Oikawa had the same at his house, always another dish in the fridge in case Iwaizumi would come over.

"I'm sure there's something else in the fridge for you", Oikawa tried but his friend didn't change his expression at all, neither did he move away from him either. Iwaizumi's hands were still pressed against Oikawa's upper body. 

"I wanted that agedashi tofu", Iwaizumi said seriously, which startled the other male in front of him. "What you've done is not okay, Shittykawa."

Iwaizumi would always call Oikawa different names, but he never really took them seriously until now. Iwaizumi looked pissed at Oikawa and it scared him. But having Iwaizumi being so pissed at him just for eating his favourite dish, was quite enjoyable for the team captain. He never knew Iwaizumi was so defensive when it came to his food. 

Oikawa slightly chuckled, which made Iwaizumi's grip on his upper body stronger and a little more painful. 

"Ah~ Iwa-Chan!" he exclaimed, as he felt his friend's fingers grabbing his shoulders hard. "This is mean, Iwa-Chan~ It... ow~" Iwaizumi pushed the tip of his fingers deeper onto Oikawa's shoulders, "...hurts... Iwa-Chaan."

The slightly shorter male didn't respond to what Oikawa said. Iwaizumi kinda liked seeing Oikawa in pain. In some sort of way, he felt quite a satisfaction with that. It's what Loserkawa deserves, Iwaizumi thought. 

It seemed like Iwaizumi's hard grip on Oikawa's shoulders sort of affected him. 'Cause the taller male seemed to have gone shorter during only a short time. They were now about the same height. 

Iwaizumi took his newfound possibility and decided to take a few steps forward. Being even closer to Oikawa, feeling the breath of Iwaizumi hitting his lips. 

Oikawa almost had a feeling of where the sudden situation was heading, and he kinda liked the sound of it as well. The captain began to try and get Iwaizumi's fingers off his shoulders. After a few tries and exclaims of pain, he managed to get his arms free from Iwaizumi's grip. The first thing he did was to wrap them around Iwaizumi's neck. His hair was still a little wet after he came out of the shower. Their faces got very close to each other and Oikawa heard a small little yelp of surprise escape Iwaizumi's mouth. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, Crappykawa?" Iwaizumi exclaimed to his friend, pushing him against the wall again. Oikawa's arms stayed in their place behind Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi's hands had positioned them on Oikawa's waist. 

"Oh... Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa said as he leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi the entire time and smirking like a fool as his lips brushed lightly against Iwaizumi's. But the boy had decided to turn his head away in the last minute. 

"Is that how you want it?" Iwaizumi said in his normally angry voice that he usually only got while talking to Oikawa. Oikawa only smirked as he looked into Iwaizumi's eyes. Iwaizumi smirked to himself, "We'll see how long you'll last, and perhaps this sill teach you not to eat my agedashi tofu."

"Don't worry", Oikawa rolled his eyes while he spoke to the male in front of him. "I won't lose that eas... ah~ ily."

Before it had even started, Oikawa was already beginning to lose what he made with Iwaizumi. He felt a weird feeling right by his crotch, and he noticed right away where Iwaizumi's hand had disappeared to. It was just the beginning of a weird start, but Oikawa could barely keep his mouth shut. Quiet moans escaped his mouth as Iwaizumi changed positions and started rubbing his leg in between Oikawa's legs instead.

"I-Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa moaned, leaning his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder as he let the other male do whatever he wanted to him. 

That was until Iwaizumi suddenly stopped and Oikawa felt the longing feeling of wanting to get touched again. 

Oikawa took his head off Iwaizumi's shoulder to look at him again, "Iwa-Chan... weren't you gonna teach me a lesso-"

But before Oikawa could finish his sentence, he got shut up by Iwaizumi pressing his lips to his own. The kiss was passionate and Oikawa couldn't help but blush deeply at the current state the two boys were in. Oikawa's arms wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck tightly, with Iwaizumi's hands roaming around Oikawa's body. 

Oikawa was pushed against the kitchen wall again as he felt a wet tongue lick the bottom of his lips. Oikawa knowing Iwaizumi, that meant he was probably asking for permission to slip his tongue into his mouth. Yet, Oikawa wasn't going to let him get what he wanted so easily. He kept his mouth closed enough to not let Iwaizumi's tongue slip in, but also open enough for him to be able to kiss him deeply. 

It seemed like Iwaizumi didn't like that because suddenly one of his hands had left Oikawa's waist and was heading towards another area. Oikawa moaned gently as he felt the hand of the other male squeeze his butt. Iwaizumi took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Oikawa's mouth, and as their tongue's fought each other, Iwaizumi let his hand get inside of Oikawa's pants. 

Oikawa moaned as he felt Iwaizumi's tongue explore every inch of his mouth, and as he felt how his teammate had put his hand inside of his training pants. He was carefully feeling the cloth of Oikawa's boxers, slowly moving his hand towards Oikawa's entrance, which made him very aroused

Iwaizumi kept touching Oikawa over the cloth by the entrance and every touch made Oikawa moan into Iwaizumi's mouth. As Iwaizumi started playing with the rem of Oikawa's boxers, Oikawa enjoying every moment of it. Every time he got touched by Iwaizumi, it felt like a new awakening.

Iwaizumi started moving his hand inside of Oikawa's boxers, feeling between his cheeks and around them. Oikawa moaned in pleasure. 

To Oikawa, it almost felt like Iwaizumi was gonna bend him over any minute and fuck him right against the kitchen wall. It was also what Oikawa wanted, not that he would actually admit to it. He was supposed to be punished, but the only thing Oikawa could feel was pleasure. 

Even before Oikawa knew it he was getting moved away from the wall. Iwaizumi had the lead and kept pushing the taller male into his bedroom. Their schoolbags laid messily on the floor and Oikawa got pushed down on Iwaizumi's bed. The lonely feeling of not having Iwaizumi touch him was back again and he looked at how Iwaizumi locked the door to his room. There was no one in Iwaizumi's house except for him and Oikawa, but he was probably locking the door just in case.

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa again and saw him sitting there on Iwaizumi's bed with both of his legs spread out. The other male looked at him and almost jumped onto the bed. Being in between Oikawa's legs and on top of the other male as he leaned in and kissed him passionately again. 

Tongues intertwining and hands roaming over each other bodies. Soft moans escaping Oikawa's mouth by every touch made by Iwaizumi and blushing deeply. 

Iwaizumi suddenly stopped kissing Oikawa and moved his lips instead. He kissed along Oikawa's jawline down to his neck. The boy under him moaned a little louder by every kiss, and Iwaizumi starting touching him by his crotch again. 

As Iwaizumi kept leaving sloppy kisses and bruises along the other male's neck, Oikawa could barely hold himself anymore. He wanted Iwaizumi to just teach him the lesson like he said he would.

"I-Iwa-Chan..." he moaned out loud so the other male could hear it. "Don't... ah~ don't be a... ah~ tease."

He could feel how Iwaizumi smirked against his skin as those words left his mouth and before Oikawa knew it, Iwaizumi was slowly, so slow it made Oikawa crazy, pulling down the other male's pants. Oikawa could feel the cold air hit his bare legs and he was prepared for literally anything at that moment. 

Iwaizumi also threw his T-shirt, that he had put on after he had taken his shower, on the floor and then leaned down to Oikawa again. As their tongues collided, Iwaizumi took the opportunity to pull down Oikawa's boxers. He did it very slowly and he kept hearing Oikawa's whimpering against his lips as he threw Oikawa's clothes on the floor next to his T-shirt.

As neither of the boys pulled away to breathe for some reason, Iwaizumi took this opportunity to start playing with Oikawa's butt. He began by putting one of his fingers inside the boy beneath him. 

"Ah~ aH~ Nngh... Iwa-Chan", the boy underneath Iwaizumi moaned at the sudden touch. Feeling Iwaizumi's finger his asshole and hitting the end of his hole. 

Iwaizumi felt that Oikawa was very tight and decided to add another finger just to help him out. That left the boy underneath him in a stuttering and moaning mess. The way Oikawa moaned made Iwaizumi want to shut him, but he also liked hearing him moan his name. 

Before Oikawa knew it, Iwaizumi had added a third finger into his hole. He was moving up and down, loving the feeling of his fingers inside of Oikawa. Oikawa loved the feeling of Iwaizumi's fingers inside of him as well. He was still moaning a lot due to the strange feeling and not able to remove the knot he felt in his stomach. If Iwaizumi kept going, then Oikawa would be at his grand finale and come right there.

"I-Iwa-Chan..." he almost whispered due to him not being able to speak up as he had three fingers up his butt. "If you keep going... then I'm gonna... Nngh."

Suddenly the knot in Oikawa's stomach was gone, and he felt how he released himself right there on Iwaizumi's sheets. A thick and white liquid appeared to come right out of Oikawa's member and Iwaizumi stared at it as if he couldn't figure out how it got there.

"Trashykawa", was the first thing that came out of Iwaizumi's mouth as he looked down on the blushing mess that was supposed to be Oikawa. 

Oikawa looked back up at Iwaizumi, only to see him blushing as well. That was Oikawa seeing a new side of Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-Chan", Oikawa replied to Iwaizumi as they stared into each other's eyes. 

Iwaizumi removed his fingers from Oikawa's butt and instead started unbuckling his pants himself. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi as he did so, not expecting him to be packing when Iwaizumi removed his boxers. 

Iwaizumi leant over the other male with his body. Their faces only a few centimetres apart and looking at each other. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's legs and put them on either side of his waist as he pulled out his 'big' member to put it into Oikawa.

He heard how Oikawa's breath hitched as his member brushed against Oikawa's entrance slightly. The hardened body part almost sticking in right away as he tried to push it in slowly. Oikawa whimpered underneath him and he felt how his butthole started getting full because of Iwaizumi's member getting pushed in. It hurt as Iwaizumi started moving his hips.

"Ah- Iwa... Iwa-ChaAh-n... Iwa-Chan!" he murmured at every slow thrust Iwaizumi made. He was at least taking it slow, so he must've realized that it hurt Oikawa. 

Until that pain turned into something else and Oikawa began to moan out of pleasure instead. Repeating Iwaizumi's name as every thrust hit the end of Oikawa's hole.

"Iwa-Chan", Oikawa moaned over and over again as the pleasure began to almost go over his head. 

Iwaizumi kept thrusting into Oikawa and before he knew it, he had two arms around his neck again. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's head down to the level of his own. Lips brushing against each other and they kissed again. Tongues intertwining as they breathlessly kissed with saliva dripping from their mouths. Their kiss itself was sloppier this time than the other time. It was probably because now they were doing something else at the same time. 

As Iwaizumi began thrusting into Oikawa faster, Oikawa's moans got louder and Iwaizumi even began moaning himself due to the pleasure he could feel by every thrust he made. 

It also took Iwaizumi a while, but he eventually found the spot that made Oikawa moan a little louder than anywhere else. That's how it only took a few more thrusts at that exact spot for Oikawa to come a second time. 

With a loud moan, he came all over Iwaizumi's chest and Oikawa felt himself blushing even more. Iwaizumi didn't do anything, but he was now sure that he was gonna come inside Oikawa, even if he didn't want to. This was also Oikawa's punishment, he could do whatever he wanted to Oikawa. He was supposed to teach him a lesson.

"Ah~ Iwa~" Oikawa kept moaning, and it made Iwaizumi very close to coming. He felt the knot inside his stomach and was almost certain he would come any second. 

"Oikawa", Iwaizumi grunted against Oikawa's lips as he finally released himself inside of Oikawa. Oikawa moaned loudly as the white substance entered his body, making him full and warm. 

Iwaizumi pulled out his member from Oikawa slowly and pecked his wet lips before pulling away there as well. Oikawa's arm was resting on his face, panting heavily and sweating from head to toe. The shirt he was still wearing was drenched in sweat, both from Oikawa himself and from Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi panted as he looked at the male underneath him. Oikawa's arm was still over his face and Iwaizumi wasn't sure whether he was hurt or okay. 

Oikawa's arm went away from his face and he looked up at Iwaizumi, the first thing he said was "I think I'm gonna puke."

Only a few seconds later, Oikawa rushed into Iwaizumi's bathroom to puke in the toilet. Right after Iwaizumi put on his pants again, he followed after Oikawa. He was kneeling by the toilet and Iwaizumi heard the puking noises. Oikawa had taken off his shirt and it was laying right next to him on the bathroom floor. Iwaizumi sat down on the bathroom floor next to his shirt and patted Oikawa on his back in comfort. Hearing Oikawa puking was not the most satisfying sound in the world. 

After a few minutes of Oikawa puking and Iwaizumi patting him on his back, he was finally done and leaned back. He flushed the toilet and leaned his back on the bathroom wall, saliva dripped from his mouth and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. 

"I think that was the agedashi tofu", was the first thing Oikawa said as he looked sickly into Iwaizumi's eyes. It's not every day that you puke right after having sex with your childhood best friend. It's not every day that you can have sex with your childhood best friend in general.

"That's why you don't go and eat my agedashi tofu without permission, Crappykawa", Iwaizumi said harshly at Oikawa, slapping his head in the process and earning an 'Ow' from Oikawa. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa rubbing his head where he had slapped him, "I hope you learned your lesson not to eat my agedashi tofu."

"If I'm being honest, I'd eat more of your agedashi tofu if it meant that would happen again", Oikawa said with a smirk as he looked at Iwaizumi, a small blush on his cheeks.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a serious and strict face as he said that. His plan didn't seem to work out the way he wanted it to. "Are you serious?" he said, which only made Oikawa give him a slight nod in response. "What I did wasn't even a little bit of punishment for you?"

Oikawa looked a second on Iwaizumi before he moved his body forward. A suggestive look on his face the entire time he got closer to Iwaizumi. Crawling on his hands on each side of Iwaizumi's legs, only watching Iwaizumi's shocked expression the entire time. He felt how Oikawa's hands traced his arms and how he carefully sat himself down on Iwaizumi's legs. He was very close to Iwaizumi as he could feel his breath right onto his face. Oikawa's hands found their way to Iwaizumi's neck and the two boys stared straight into each other's eyes again.

"You can't expect to fuck me and think I won't find it enjoyable", Oikawa said as he leaned forward to kiss Iwaizumi on the lips.

Iwaizumi turned his head to the side to block out Oikawa kissing him. He blushed deeply at the sudden action by his teammate. "You smell like shit", was the only thing he said.

As Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa he could see a pout on his lips, "That's very mean, Iwa-Chan~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! The author here lol. Basically this is my first attempt at writing smut and I'd be very happy if you could take your time to write me some feedback on it. Tell me if I could do something differently or if my writing style is alright. You can be as rude, as nice, as picky or whatever as you want. I just really want some feedback. Thank you!


End file.
